Give me touch 'cause I've been missing it
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set after 3x22. Emma feels guilty about what she did to Regina but luckily her pirate is by her side, making her feel good again. In more than one way. Captain Swan smuff. One-shot.


**Give me touch 'cause I've been missing it**

_(Because we all know what happened after the screen went black and because I have too many feelings have some post-finale smuff. Enjoy!)_

_._

_._

It is very hard to focus on the fact that she most likely just ruined Regina's life when she has someone who makes her feel good and cherished and loved with the way he presses his lips into hers.

And it is even worse that she can't help herself from kissing him back, while her thoughts keep on spinning and guilt keeps nagging at her.

After everyone in the diner had found out that the woman Emma had saved was Maid Marian, Robin Hood's (not so) dead wife Regina had stormed out of the diner, Henry following her almost immediately after getting Emma's approval.

Her son hadn't returned since then and he wouldn't, not this night - she has got the hastily typed text message on her phone to prove that (_b over at mom's 2n8, she needs me_) - and she can't help herself but think that it is her fault.

Because it _is_, Marian would be dead and Regina happy if she had listened to Killian - who is tugging at her lower lip with his teeth, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue before letting go of it and pressing his lips back to hers and she really, really wants to simply loose herself in his touch because it feels _so good_ and it's what she's been denying herself for far too long, what she wants for far too long and was afraid to take until now, but she can't because she hears Regina's voice in her head, sees the tears in the other woman's eyes and she sighs and breaks away from her pirate, touching her forehead to hers.

"Swan? Are you alright?" he asks, his voice soft - just as soft as he had told her to look down - his hand cupping her face, thump tracing the apple of her cheek tenderly.

She sighs and tilts her head up once more, pressing her lips into his and he kisses her back immediately, now that he can, now that he has her.

"I just- I should have listened to you," she finally mumbles and she doesn't open her eyes, even as she feels him shaking his head.

"You did what you had to do. This honorable streak runs in the family, wouldn't you say so, love?" he replies quietly and she sighs again.

"What if it was the wrong thing to do?"

"Did it feel wrong?"

She breaks away from him, opening her eyes slowly, meeting his. She furrows her brows and lets out an exhausted sigh.

"No," Emma eventually admits and Killian leans forward again, nudging her nose with his.

"Then trust your guts. It was the right thing to do. It will all work out," he reassures her but even though she trusts him with all of her heart it is not enough to strip her off her guilt.

"How do you know that?"

Killian brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face before he presses a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Everything works out eventually. We did," he tells her softly and her heart flutters in her chest at the way he says "_we_" because it sounds so right and that surprises her.

Emma has never been the relationship type - not after Neal - but with Killian it is so easy, she doesn't have to think, she simply acts and he returns each gesture and every word in that way of his that is simply _perfect_ for her, in that way that scared her because it always has been this easy, right from the start but back then she wasn't ready for this, _for him_, but now she is and he is more than she could ever dream of.

She believes in true love - thanks to her trip to the past - and she doesn't know if _this_ is it, but it feels better than anything she has ever felt before and maybe, just _maybe_, he is her perfect match.

"So we're a "we" now?" she asks, emphasizing the last "we" and she arches an eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

For a moment there is a hint of insecurity flickering over his face and he moves his hand from her face to the back of his ear, scratching it in that endearing habit of his.

"Wouldn't you say so?" he asks and he sounds so vulnerable that she just can't act as if she's unsure because he has waited so long for this, for her returning his feelings and now he doesn't know how serious she is and it breaks her heart a little bit to think that she can do this to the smug, confident pirate captain, that she can make him weak, _that she is his weakness_.

She slowly runs her hand from his chest to his neck, one of her hands threading through his messy black hair, the other one coming to rest at the back of his neck and she pulls him down to her, capturing his lips in a short sweet kiss, before breaking away from him again.

"I would," she confirms before angling her head back up, her lips meeting his again and this time he has enough time to return her kiss.

His lips move delicately against hers while his hand comes to cradle the back of her head. She parts her lips beneath his, allowing him to deepen the kiss when his tongue traces the curves of her lips and when he sinks his teeth in her lower lip this time there are no thoughts about Regina or Marian occupying her mind, there is only _him_ and she whimpers into his mouth, causing him to shift his hook from her waist to her behind, pulling her into him, letting her feel the effect she has on him - _always_ had on him, even back then when he was Hook and she was nothing more than a bar wench to him who was looking for nothing more than a hook up - and she grinds her hips into his in response.

He groans into her mouth, the noise reverberating through her whole body, sending shivers down her spine and causing the wetness that already pools between her legs to increase and her hands slide from his neck to his chest, fingers toying with his exposed chest hair before one of them dips lower, fingers dancing over his stomach, right about the waistband of his pants but his hook stops her before she can cup him through his breeches.

"Lass, as much as I would love to continue this, do you really think this is the time and the place?" he whispers against her lips.

She rolls her hips into his, feeling his length pressed against her leg and she suppresses a moan as she looks up at him, her lips feeling kiss-swollen, her face hot and finds Killian looking just like her, his eyes wide and dark, filled with lust.

"Do you really want to wait?" she asks, her voice low and throaty.

He pecks her briefly on the lips, pressing his whole body into hers in the process and his hand moves from the back of her head to her cheek, caressing it sweetly, lovingly and her heart stutters in her chest at the way he gazes down at her, his eyes filled with nothing but love and awe and she can't get rid of the feeling that she looks just like that.

"I can wait if you need time to-" he starts but she grabs him by the lapels of his throat and pulls him down to her, sealing his lips with hers.

He tries to pull away but she keeps him in place, forcing him back until he hits the wall and she doesn't give a damn that they can be discovered every moment because all she feels, all she wants, is _him_.

She breaks away from his lips, pressing her hips pointedly into his, circling them and he groans, staring down at her, his eyes almost black.

"Killian, I don't need time. I need _you_," she breathes against his lips and when she rolls her hips into his once more he snaps, spinning them around, hand and hook going to her ass and lifting her up so she has no choice but to wrap her legs around him.

His lips crash down on hers and he kisses her with fervor, lips pressing into hers, teeth and tongue teasing, nipping, nibbling, tugging and she moans into his mouth, the sound swallowed by him.

Killian pulls her away from the wall, carrying her the last few steps towards their rooms without breaking away from her lips.

Emma briefly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings.

"Your room," she mumbles into his mouth, unwilling to break the contact of their lips.

"As you wish," he smirks, pulling away from her. "Care to grab my keys?"

"Where?" she breathes.

He kisses her once more, a soft groan passing his lips before he tells her in between what feels like a thousand little pecks that they are in the inside pocket of his coat.

Somehow they manage to open the door and with her still scooped up in his arms he stumbles into the room, both of them completely drunk with their feelings for each other. He walks them over to the bed, sits down on it and cradles her in his lap.

Emma breaks away from him reluctantly, leaning back and shrugging out of her leather jacket. She is about to grab the hem of her grey turtleneck but his hand and hook stop her.

"May I?" he asks and he sounds almost shy and it is so endearing that the same man who had just promised her a nightcap a few hours ago - well, to her a few hours, to him it has been thirty years but still - now was acting like a young, un-experienced man (though she knows that he is not, the way Hook has kissed her has been... rather breathtaking, she had even forgotten about her mission for a moment).

"Go ahead," she tells him, a soft smile on her lips and he nods, swallowing hard before his hand closes around the hem of pullover, his hook carefully helping him to drag it up without ripping it.

He pulls the turtleneck over her head, throwing it aside, his mouth covering each inch of skin he can reach immediately. He peppers kisses along the column of her neck, to the top of her breasts and he pulls one of her bra cups down with his hook, the tip of his metal attachment brushing over her nipple and she throws her head back, a low moan leaving her lips before she reaches for the bra clasp and undoes it, freeing her breasts from the cups and he looks up at her in silent wonder as she pushes the bra straps down her shoulder and gets rid of the undergarment.

"You are beautiful," he tells her and he sounds so enchanted, so besotted that she can't stop the light happy giggle that escapes her throat and he looks at her in that stupid special way of his, as if she is the only one that matters to him, as if she is the most precious treasure in the world - and maybe (probably) in his world she is.

"If you would wear less I could probably return the compliment," she returns, a goofy, happy smile on her face.

"Oh, Miss Swan, are you telling me to get undressed?" he asks teasingly and Emma takes a hold of his pendants, tugging at them playfully, forcing his gaze - which has dropped to her breasts - back up to her face and he smirks at her crookedly, almost apologizingly but she just smiles.

"Why, I believe I do, Captain," she replies, reaching for his coat and brushing it off his shoulders before her fingers fumble with the buttons of his vest.

It takes longer than she has expected and a lot more awkward fumbling but he doesn't seem to mind, instead he lets his hand and hook run up and down her sides, inching higher and higher until his hand cups her breast, thump flicking over her nipple and she whimpers, wriggles above him, causing him to growl.

Once the last button of his vest is undone she helps him to get out of it, emitting a frustrated groan when his black, half-buttoned shirt comes into view and she glares up at him, but he just wriggles his eyebrows, letting himself fall backwards onto the mattress.

"You know, if it is so aggravating, you can just rip it, Swan," he suggests with that same smirk on his lips.

She rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips but follows his demand nonetheless, running her hands over the newly exposed skin. Emma leans down to him, capturing her lips with his.

"We need to buy you new clothes," she breathes into his mouth and his hand comes to the back of her head again while his hook is resting on her behind. "You wear too many layers," she finishes her sentence.

"So you're saying this isn't a one-time thing?" he asks in between kisses and she breaks away from him, frowning down at him, her hands coming to cup her face.

"Did you really think so?" she breathes and the smirk is back in place.

"No. You couldn't get enough of me," she grins smugly and she shakes her head, leaning back down to him.

"You're way too smug for your own well-being," she murmurs against his lips and she feels his smirk grow wider then he thrusts his hips forcefully into hers, effectively turning them over and pinning her to the mattress.

"You like that about me," he declares, kissing her once more.

"No..." she mutters into the kiss. "I love that about you."

He breaks away from her blue eyes wide, pupils blown wide with lust and his hand comes to caress her face gently.

"Don't say something like that, love," he tells her softly and she arches her eyebrows, her hands curling around his neck.

"Why not?" she asks and his thumb strokes over the apple of her cheek.

"I might be tempted to scare you off by saying that I love you."

His voice is so soft, it is barely louder than a whisper and she knows exactly why. Not two days ago she would have run. But now everything is different. She is _home_, she is _with him_ and she won't run.

"But that doesn't scare me. Not anymore," she replies softly, pulling him down to her to seal his lips with another kiss.

When he breaks away from her this time he trails a path of kisses down her body. He kisses her throat, sucks on the sensitive skin right above her collar bone (she is pretty sure he leaves a mark behind but she doesn't care), taking one of her breasts in his hand while his mouth covers the other one.

He sucks her nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the sensitive skin and Emma moans and writhes, wriggling up the bed until her head rests on the pillows and he hovers right above her, switching hand and mouth, giving her over breast the very same attention.

She's panting when he breaks away from her, she can feel the flush in her cheeks, the wetness between her legs and when she arches into him she can't help but think that there are still too many layers of clothes between them because her center brushes over his arousal still concealed by his pants and her hands fly from his head to his chest, dipping lower until they reach the waistband of his breeches, loosening the laces - which is a little bit easier than all these stupid buttons of his vest - and showing them past his hips, one of her hands immediately curling around his hard length and he grunts, kissing her again feverishly as she moves her hand up and down his shaft, up and down, up and down, driving him crazy.

"Emma, _love_, you have to stop," he whispers against her mouth and she stops the movements of her hand, meeting his eyes and arching an eyebrow.

"And here I was thinking you had a great stamina," she teases, tightening her grip on him (but not painfully so) and he moans.

"I have, love, I have. But I've been wanting you for far too long to last as long as I want to when you are with me - especially when you are doing _this_," he groans, thrusting into her hand.

"Then get inside me," she whispers needily. "We have all the time in the world, Killian."

He kisses her once more before he moves down her body again.

"Are you suggesting another round?" he smiles when he presses his lips to the skin right above the waistband of her jeans, hand and hook coming to pull the dark fabric past her waist, taking her panties with them.

Killian shoves the lips further down until her legs are free and then he moves up again, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh and she sighs as he peppers her skin with more kisses, each one of them closer to where she needs him until his lips are pressing against her hot core and she groans, her hands flying to his head, fingers threading through his hair, keeping him in place as he presses the flat of his tongue to her already soaking folds, licking a long stripe up to the bundle of nerves between her legs, before he sucks her clit into his mouth, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin and Emma arches from the bed and into him.

"Killian, I don't-" she starts but he adds a finger, entering her tight heat, interrupting her mid-sentence and she tightens the grip on his hair, her toes curling and she wants _more_, wants _him_, wants _all of him_. "I don't want to come like that," she stammers, looking down at him and meeting his eyes.

Killian blinks up at her, adding another finger and she _screams_, almost falling apart but not like that, _not like that_, she wants to have him inside her when she does, she needs to feel _him_.

"I need you inside me," she whimpers. "I need you inside me now."

He finally breaks away from her core and she whimpers, grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him up to her until he is hovering right above her, his erection brushing over her wet center.

"If you insist," he smirks - but his smirk lacks in bravado, he looks just as needy and desperate for her as she must look for him.

She takes his cock in her hands again, guiding him to her entrance and she arches up into him, letting him slip a few inches inside her, leaving the rest to him.

"_Swan_."

His tone is soft and filled with affection and he thrusts his hips forward, entering her completely. He groans and she moans, fingers clawing at his back and it feels so good, she feels _full_, _complete_, _**happy**_.

"Hook. _Killian_," she whimpers and then he starts to move.

It feels as if he is the missing piece of her (and maybe he is). He thrusts into her, finding that sweet sweet spot deep inside of her that has her toes curl and stars dance before her eyes that has taken other lovers countless, unsuccessful attempts to find effortlessly.

He kisses her again, her own taste lingering on his tongue but she doesn't care, it feels right, even _tastes_ right and _gods_, she has never before approached her climax that quickly but he hits her just right, his previous ministrations already have her dangling on the edge and when Killian picks up his speed and the force of his thrusts she falls, writhing beneath him but he doesn't stop to move, he takes her, draws her orgasm out until she can feel that pressure building again and she is close, so close, but his strokes become erratic and he is close too and then he falls, coming in hot bursts deep inside of her cursing underneath his breath because somehow he _knows_ that she didn't come a second time.

He is spent, she can see his arms trembling, knows that all he wants is to fall down on top of her but he doesn't stop, he pushes himself to his limits, he doesn't stop pumping his hips.

"Killian, you don't have to-" she starts, her fingers drawing soft circles on his back but he doesn't stop.

"Add your fingers, you're gonna come undone once more, love, I'm not gonna let you go unsatisfied," he declares and she almost wants to discuss but the look in his eyes stops her, the look that tells her that she is afraid that he isn't enough - _but he is -_ so her fingers drop to her core, right over the spot where they are joined and she has been close before already, a few quick movements of her fingers and she falls apart.

He crushes down on top of her, trying to roll to the side almost immediately but she keeps him in place, feeling his cock go limp inside of her but Emma simply continues to draw lazy circles on his back, pressing soft kisses to his forehead.

He turns his head so he can look into her eyes. She sees the words before she hears them and for the first time in forever she doesn't feel like running.

"I love you," he murmurs against the skin of her neck.

"I know," she replies, one of her hands cupping the back of his head and pulling him up to her, their lips meeting in a lazy, satisfied kiss.

She can't say it yet, but she doesn't need words to show him that she loves him too. She shows it in her touch, in the way her lips move over his, her hands move through his hair, over his bare back.

When she tries to show him just _how much_ he means to her and their kisses grow more and more intense she can feel him becoming hard inside of her again and he breaks away from her lips, smirking down at her mischievously.

"Ready for another go?" he grins and she wriggles beneath him, making him groan as a wide smile spreads out on her lips.

"Ready whenever you are," she smiles back.

"You will scream my name tonight," he promises her and she giggles (she really giggles and it feels _good_).

"Pretty full of yourself, aren't you?" Emma asks cheekily and he laughs (she savors the sound).

"Full of love, Swan. That's a difference," he corrects her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips and she uses the momentum to turn them over, so she is straddling him.

He is the one who screams _her_ name as she moves on top of him. But they have all night and though she isn't a screamer she shouts his name too.

And in the back of his mind there is that small voice that tells her that _this_ is only the beginning. The beginning of something really, _really_ good. The beginning of her happy ending.


End file.
